List of Systems Alliance Ships
The following is a list of Systems Alliance starships, both those mentioned in the official canon and those created by users at the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki. Each ship is accompanied by a brief description. Names in yellow denote canon ships. Main Timeline *''SSV Aachen'' - Frigate. *''SSV Aconcagua'' - Dreadnought *''SSV Aegina'' - Frigate commanded by Gwendolyn Diomedes. *''SSV Agincourt'' - Frigate known for participating in the Skyllian Blitz. Early posting of James Pressley. *''SSV Ain Jalut'' - Frigate known for attacking a batarian colony world in 2185 CE. *''SSV Alamo'' - Frigate. Former posting of Capt. Maria de Wilden and Lt. Everett Lincoln. *''SSV Anzio'' - *''SSV Belgrade'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Emmanuelle Sharon. *''SSV Benjamin Davis'' - Carrier. *''SSV Budapest'' - Cruiser known for confronting batarian forces in the Bahak system in 2186 CE. *''SSV Cairo'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Cape Town'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Charleston'' - Frigate. First posting of Capt. Jonathan Guzman. *''SSV Dakar'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. John Darbyshire. Destroyed in 2184 CE. *''SSV Dyrrhacia'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Timothea Young. *''SSV Eden'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Robert Brownswood. *''SSV Einstein'' - Carrier known for participating in Mindoir rescue mission in 2170 CE. Former posting of Capt. Hannah Shepard. *''SSV Elbrus'' - Dreadnought *''SSV Emden'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Everest'' - Dreadnought assigned to observe the deployment of a solar mirror by the Batarian Hegemony. *''SSV Fuji'' - Dreadnought *''SSV Geneva'' - Cruiser known for having been attacked by agents of Cerberus in 2165 CE. *''SSV Hastings'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Belliard. Former posting of Capt. David Anderson. *''SSV Hawking'' - Carrier. Former posting of Steve Cortez. *''SSV Hegra'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Charlotte Beauclaire. Former posting of Dr. Ofelia Hayes. *''SSV Hyderabad'' - Cruiser known for destroying the batarian frigate Tunneron in the 2160s. *''SSV Iwo Jima'' - Frigate. Destroyed in battle with the Blue Suns over Camala in 2165 CE. *''SSV Jakarta'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Kilimanjaro'' - Dreadnought. Former posting of Capt. Hannah Shepard. *''SSV Leipzig'' - Frigate in the Alliance First Fleet. First Alliance ship to field-test the Thanix cannon. * *''SSV Leyte Gulf'' - Frigate on which William Simmons served. Destroyed in 2181 CE. *''SSV Logan'' - Command ship of the Alliance Third Fleet. Commanded by Admr. Nitesh Singh. *''SSV London'' - Cruiser commanded by Capt. Jonathan Short. *''SSV Madrid'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Manila'' - Cruiser assigned to patrol Israfil in 2184 CE. *''SSV New Delhi'' - Cruiser commanded by Capt. Eisenhornn in 2156 CE. *''SSV Normandy'' - Experimental stealth frigate commanded by Cmdr. Shepard. Destroyed in 2183 CE. *''SSV Orizaba'' - Dreadnought commanded by Capt. Hannah Shepard. *''SSV Paris'' - Escort frigate. Destroyed in 2179 CE. *''SSV Perugia'' - Frigate attached to the Fifth Fleet. Former posting for Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. *''SSV Pitgaveny'' - Frigate. Former posting of Dr. Jim Fletcher. *''SSV Riyadh'' - Cruiser. Former posting of Capt. Samuel Guzman and Sgt. Melissa Rodan. *''SSV Sarnoff'' - Carrier. Former posting of Admiral Robert Marsters. *''SSV Shasta'' - Dreadnought *''SSV Seoul'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Shenyang'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. * *''SSV Stalingrad'' - Frigate commanded by Yuri Chevetski *''SSV Tai Shan'' - Dreadnought *''SSV Tehran'' - Cruiser. Destroyed in 2180 CE. *''SSV Tokyo'' - Cruiser. Former posting of Greg Adams. *''SSV Tortuga'' - Frigate known as the base for the Red Team. *''SSV Trafalgar'' - Frigate in the Alliance Third Fleet. *''SSV Troy'' - Frigate commanded by Gerard Keller. *''SSV Uzice'' - Frigate used for prisoner transport. Commandeered by James Skinner in 2181 CE. Disabled in 2186 CE. *''SSV Vicksburg'' - Frigate specializing in evacuation of high-level Alliance non-military personnel. *''SSV Vimy Ridge'' - Normandy-Class Frigate used specifically with the operations of Majestic Twelve. Commanded by "Majic". *''SSV Warsaw'' - Cruiser attached to the Fifth Fleet. Participated in the Battle of the Citadel. *''SSV Waterloo'' - Frigate, and failed prototype for a stealth ship. *''SSV Werner von Braun'' - Carrier commanded by Eudora Wennerstrom. *''SSV Xinkou'' - Experimental support frigate commanded by Maj. Tina Rhodes. Destroyed in 2183 CE. *''SSV Ypres'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Tawfiq Omar. Infernal Timeline *''SSV Himlaya'' - First Contact-era dreadnought. *''SSV Midway'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Nick Salvatore.﻿ Benderverse Timeline *''SSV Normandy'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. David Anderson. *''SSV Omaha'' - Cruiser commanded by Capt. Josue Doblar.﻿ Thunderverse Timeline *''SSV Horn'' - Frigate. Early posting of Joel Titan, Hayden Night, and Christopher Grace. *''SSV Manhattan'' - Frigate commanded by Capt. Ivory Opan. *''SSV Percival'' - Carrier commanded by Capt. James Loing. *''SSV Normandy'' - Frigate commanded by Cmdr. Adam Shepard. Category:Lists Category:Articles by Gnostic